The Endzeit
by Anri015
Summary: A Grand Chase/Elsword crossover "―at…a great… -imen! A… -man… and… a de-….!" ... "I apologize for his behavior. This is Add and I am Eve." ... "Edel Frost, and this is Rufus Wilde."


In the midst of battle, the chase were getting pushed to their limits, endless undead and other-worldly creatures came out in different portals as they neared a deity temple. They went inside looking for refuge.

Being a bounty hunter, Rufus' sharp senses kicked in, he didn't really trust the place even though they know that it is a deity temple, for all they know the whole area might be overrun already. While observing if the place is secured, he suddenly saw the lavender haired captain in a bloody mess, leaning herself in one of the posts near the crystal-like object, in the center of the room.

Coughing out blood, Edel looked for a support so that she could help herself stand. She felt a hand lifting her up, looking up on the person helping; she saw the one she wasn't expecting to help… the demon who always isolates himself from the entire member of the chase.

"Thank… you… but I can… do this..." She said politely in between coughs, she doesn't want to rely on anyone, most of all, being a burden.

* * *

Rufus' POV

"…" I didn't reply back, I just lift her small form and walked towards the others, so that they could at least treat those wounds. While gently lifting her, something is pulling her, she looked at me worried, and she felt it. I looked around, searching for the cause of that strange force, pulling her from me. Then my attention turned to that crystal-like object in the center of the room, it is sparkling and having that strange light for a while now. Carrying her, I stood up then that force turned up again and tried to pull her from my grasp, this time its stronger, and now, that crystal-like thing turned into a wormhole then sucked up us. Edel, tried to reach me as tried it also to her, we're getting separated…! I forced myself to reach her, though, as I reached her and shielded her from the falling debris of this temple that is being swallowed up too, we got in the deeper part of this wormhole…

"Edel! Rufus!" the purple haired magician called. She's trying to save us… then that's the only thing I remember.

…

"-at…a great… -imen! A… -man… and… a de-….!"

I hear a voice, but I can't recognize whose. It's a man's voice. I can't clearly hear what he is saying… Ugh, my whole body hurts, but I'm laying on something soft… I tried to open my eyes, and then I saw a lot of monitors… I tried to sit up and observed the surroundings, I saw Edel, she's still unconscious, and the right side of her face was covered in blood by now. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and then she noticed me… She suddenly hugged me, which stunned me, I didn't expect her to do that, really, she's the one who's bloody mess here, but she's so worried about other people.

"… You're… okay..." she softly sighed in relief, still hugging me.

"Silly girl, you're the one who's not 'okay' here." she looked away and shifted herself back into a sitting position, looking for her weapon. Now, that I've noticed, my twintooth isn't here with me. When I was about to stand and look for it…

"… Looking for something?" I heard the man said, he wears a white jacket with a cat hoodie, and he has this six weird things floating around him.

"… Hmp, where's my Eyetooth?" I said as I helped Edel stood up.

"… Oh? Eyetooth? Interesting…" he said maniacally as the weird things around him moved and formed like a seat for him. He sat down and looked at us with that wicked smile of his. This guy irritates me, he just stole my pistols!

"Where is this place?" Edel spoke out, she does still have those wounds but she could stand on her own now.

"… Now, that'd you mention it, you guys just fell out of nowhere." He replied, still with that annoying smirk that I want to erase on his face.

"… Oh? And we ended up in this place?" I asked, really, of all the places… why on this annoying guy's place?

"That's right, and Eve said we should get you treated." Said a woman followed by a man who has a mask all over his face, then they bowed on our direction. Those two looked like a robots, they hold a medium-sized box which I presumed, a medical kit.

"Ophelia… Oberon… Where's Eve?" Asked by that annoying fool, who, by now doesn't wear that annoying smirk.

"Currently in the process of cleaning herself."

"And we're ordered to keep you from coming in, until she's finished and fully clothed." Replied by that two, servant which I presumed, the guy is Oberon and the woman is Ophelia.

"… Tsk." By now, the annoying guy is gone.

"I believe we should get you two treated." Maid robot said.

"You can treat her first." I said and motioned Edel in front of them.

* * *

Edel's POV

Rufus motioned me in front of this person or I guess robot, and as I heard, her name is Ophelia? She cleaned my wounds and the bloody part of my face. Her hands are cold and lifeless, her face is emotionless, but she has this gentle gesture on treating my wounds. Rufus on the other hand, is being treated by that mask man, who I guess the name is Oberon. We have this comfortable silence, till then

"Where is this place?" Rufus asked, after Oberon finished fixing him.

"You are now, in the manor of our master." Ophelia replied, still treating me, while Oberon nodded.

"You fell out from a portal that suddenly formed in this laboratory." Oberon explained further.

"… how about that guy?" Rufus asked again.

"He's name is Add, he and Eve are… acquaintances." Ophelia said, though I think she hesitated what she said in the last part. She finished bandaging me now.

"You should meet Eve. I believe she is now waiting in the hall room. It is best to clarify yourself if you are a foe or an ally." Said Oberon then motioned for us to follow them.

Oberon and Ophelia guide us in this manor, which I think has the same size of our manor back in Frostland. After a while, we finally reach the hall room, and we finally meet this person named, Eve. She has a long white hair that is being tied into twin chignon style, she has a small tiara, and she has this two cute things floating by her side. Then the guy earlier is sitting beside her, still have that creepy smirk on his face. They are currently having tea.

"Oh, I see that you're already patched up." She said then continued sipping her tea. Ophelia and Oberon prepared tea for us then excused themselves.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Sit down." Obviously, the guy is the one who said that. Rufus and I looked at each other then he motioned for me to sit down, he then sat down beside me.

"Thank you for the hospitality and taking care of us." I started then bowed a little to Eve. Rufus just looked away.

"Hmm… I wonder, why a demon and a human sudden popped out of nowhere in the laboratory…" Add said as he shoved a chocolate bar in his mouth. Rufus gritted his teeth on Add, I guess, his temper is on his limit now.

"I apologize for his behavior. This is Add and I am Eve." She said politely and bowed on us.

"Edel Frost and this is Rufus Wilde." I said and pointed at Rufus.

"I see that you two weren't from the same race. I too, also wondered why the two of you are together and suddenly fell down in our laboratory." She said while petting the cute thing by his side.

"I don't know what happened after the portal sucked us up." I said, my gaze then shifted to Rufus.

* * *

Rufus' POV

"… The last thing I remember, Arme called on us." I replied, clearly, I was only replying on Edel as I don't really trust this people.

"That still didn't answer why a two completely different race collided." That annoying guy commented. Oh, how I want to rip him into pieces.

"Before this thing happened, the two of us are part of a group known as Grand Chase." Edel explained further. I leave the explaining to her, as she can observe I do not like to talk into this people, especially that lavender haired annoying guy.

"… Grand Chase…? But Grand Chase doesn't exist anymore… Add, wasn't Elsword's sister was once a member of that group?" That petite girl with a tiara asked, as I remembered, her name is Eve and this irritating guy is Add. Hmm… Elsword? Who's that? And who's that sister of him?

"Ah, yeah. Elesis once told us she joined the group of grand chase." Add said with that lazy gesture. Well, as I have observed there is no doubt that the portal has a distorted flow of time. We could be in the future for all we know.

"… I see…" Edel whispered, she's seems calm and collected in appearance but if you look closely, she's terrified. I see… Maybe she's afraid to know what happen to us or, as I heard before, she is looking for her twin brother who got lost in the Demon Realm.

"Out with that topic, my hand is getting itchy. I need my Twin Eyetooth." I finally said. I can't stand not to hold it while I'm at this weird place or time.

"Heh, I wonder, what will you do if you found out what happened to it?" He asked, wearing that maniac smile on his face.

"Heh, I wonder what will happen to you if I found out." I said as I saw his face wore off that smile. Hah! Bastard, don't try to mess with a haros!

"Both of you stop it. You're spoiling the tea." That Eve girl said as she stood up and swished up her hand in the air, then a hologram thing popped out, she pressed the buttons, then suddenly our weapons came out. Edel bowed politely as she got her weapon, and then sheathed it in her hip-side. Phew, 'finally got my pistols. I opened a small portal-like thing using a little bit of my power to store my pistols in. This is where I've stored my other weapons, my knife, shotgun, and my gatling gun, and… I guess my other daily necessities. I'm surprised that even with this circumstances, I can open my storage.

"Well in the meantime, let us get you a room, would it be a separate room or…"

"Single room is fine." Edel interrupted. Just what on earth is she thinking? Doesn't she hate demons? I just stared at her weirdly, she looked anxious and… guilty? What's up with her, she suddenly acts strange… Then that Eve girl just nodded on her in response,

"I see." That Eve girl then motioned us to follow her.

"Beware of the Demon ~" said that bastard. Edel just glared at him, he then stood up and walked away, wearing that annoying smile.

As we reached the room, that Eve girl showed us a spare wardrobe that we could use, and then suddenly in the mid of Eve girl explanation, Edel clutch her chest and that right side of her face. Luckily, I caught her before she falls on the ground.

"Edel!" but as I look at her, she is thrashing, trembling and crying, however, her right eye's crying out of blood.

"Ophelia! Oberon! Ferdinand!"

"Eve." In a blink, three people suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Help this woman. She has a strange illness." Eve girl ordered the three. I took a hold of Edel, until she stops thrashing and loss consciousness. Oberon and… Ferdinand fixed the bed, then I've lay her there. Ophelia rushed out of the door, then got back, she has medicines and stuffs.

"This is strange indeed. I do not have information about this kind of illness." Eve muttered out. I pretty much know that this is strange and looked like an illness, but it's not. As far as I know, some demons have an ability to cast a curse on anyone, as long as they do not have the same race. And I heard that the Frost Family falls on the hands of a demon because of a servant betrayal. But because Edel had the bones to face that exiled spider, I guess that bitch cast a spell on her.

"That's not an illness… that's a curse." I said in a low voice. I don't really trust these weird people or rather robots, but if they have the power to help us, then…

* * *

I'm alive again writing fics, though I'm not sure if I could continue my other fics, 'cause I lost the other chapters before on my other computer :(

I am so shocked when they pulled out gc after that, I got no shoice but to play elsword. Elsword isn't that bad than I thought but still, I miss gc, one of the most awesome sidescrolling game I've ever played.

Oh right, sorry about the errors and stuff... uh, have fun reading and please give me some thoughts about this fic :)


End file.
